madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 1 Chapter 4
Summary Rurick's Bald Head and Legends of Zhcted (Summary) Ten days has passed since Tigre' declined Elen's offer, he was still indulged his peaceful life as a prisoner of war in Leitmeritz. While woke up in noon, Tigre is surprised to see Rurick, who shaved his hair as his bizarre gratitude for his mercy and forgiveness that saved him from execution. Just as Tigre was about to apologize, Rurick kneel before Tigre as he firstly apologized for his previous rudeness from the earlier encounter. Despite his anxiety, Tigre reluctantly forgave Rurick as he realized that Rurick was actually friendlier person that he would have thought. Afterwards, Tigre went to the kitchen for leftover meals, though the Leitmeritz maids willing to prepared food for him which he respectfully declined, while also helping the kitchen crew to skin the wild game for the meat and he chat with them around his life before he entered Leitmeritz. As he finished, Tigre was rewarded with copper coins, a cake, and a fine wine before wandering around the palace. However, he was stopped by Rurick as he told Tigre that the palace is a restricted place to wander. In sunset, both Tigre and Rurick went to the Archery Ground for training and Rurick told Tigre that he even in the kitchen, he wasn't allowed to hold any other equipment and warned him if he ever take anyone as hostage, he would not hesitate to eliminate him. After hearing Rurick's request to see his amazing shoot again, Tigre could only felt embarrassed while shoot an arrow to the target while hoping to best Elen since his defeat in Dinant Plains. Rurick further praised over Tigre's effortless skill, while tend to introduce a better bow for him. While asked if the better material are expensive, Rurick claimed that the it for the best to make a tool that befitting his skill. One material Rurick suggested was a bamboo, which is rare and expensive in Leitmeritz. As Tigre claimed that he wanted a bow made in dragon materials, Rurick smiled as he told him that dragons was just a myth and even if one existed, there were only a few of them seen. But for Tigre, he claimed the dragon existed even when a secluded area. It was revealed that in one hunt, Tigre had a rare encounter with one dragon and rumored that the dragon has so formidable, that not even strongest weapons nor smiting would ever damage them . An hour afterwards, one soldier walked upon Tigre and Rurick and both were invited to play gambling game. While borrowing Rurick's bag of coins, the soldiers urged Tigre not to borrow the coins and suspected that he would "steal" the cakes and wine from kitchen, much to Rurick anger as he try to discipline the young soldier to pay respect to Tigre while apologize to Tigre, since Lim has orders not to mention about Brune in front of him. In dusk, Tigre then played the game with Though Tigre was not particularly strong, he was able to win enough to return Rurick's money somehow as well as collect some for himself. He had not heard anything new about Brune. He heard information only once, though, of course, he was asleep. “Sorry. Limalisha-sama told us not to speak of Brune in front of you.” Since he was not a child, he decided to give up. Besides, even if he asked, he would hear nothing. When the sun set, the men gathered in the training ground to play. Though there were public baths, the allotted time was determined. The firewood needed to be carried and the water boiled. Tigre often used it as well. After that, he returned to the dining room for dinner, ate his meal, and returned to his room. In such a way, Tigre seemed to have adapted to his prisoner's life. Although he had adapted to his lifestyle, Tigre could not say he was entirely enjoying it. Deep in his mind, he was always questioning the situation. He had two choices if he wished to return to Alsace. Either pay the ransom or escape. His means of escape had been sealed. In addition, though his archery skills was superior, it was impossible for him to break away from Rurick and defeat the soldiers, especially if he could not prepare the required number of arrows. If Elen came out, it would be impossible for him to win. “Money, is it...” In his room, while sitting on the bed, he toyed with the dozen copper pieces in his hand. The amount was hardly enough for a ransom. He had even contacted Elen. “Is there any job where I might earn some money?” “Will you become my subordinate? Or perhaps you could work in a Muozinel galley ship. If you simply rowed for a year, I could consider introducing you to the job. Even if you die, the amount you earn will be deducted from the ransom and returned to your family.” “... So if I don't become your subordinate, I'll have to work to death.” “You can't remain a prisoner of war for very long, right? It's still not too late.” Since he could not think of anything good, Tigre could only surrender to Elen. … It is possible Titta and Bertrand or Mashas can prepare the ransom. Still... it was unpleasant that it was necessary to rely on them. It was not that he distrusted Titta and the others. He just did not want them to perform so much unreasonable work to prepare the ransom in such a short amount of time. ''--- I have no choice but to escape, but it will be difficult.'' Though he took a stroll every day, the guards defended all the vital areas. In addition, he did not understand the security near the ramparts, since he was never allowed near them. Also, there was more than one wall. Even if he could escape from the Imperial Palace, it was impossible to pass the wall encompassing the castle. After that, he would reach the city. ''--- I will have only one chance, so I'll investigate it properly.'' Until the ransom date, there was still time. Tigre persuaded himself as such. Tigre's Training (Summary) Afterwards, Elen summoned Tigre to her office and asked if he can use other weapons besides bow, which he replied that he can't. Despite his handicap, Elen claimed that he has something else he good at beside his archery skills, which even impressed Rurick, and everyone everyone took interest upon him, even herself. To see his other potential talents, Elen told Tigre that he have to try every weapons she provided for him. Due to his position as prisoner, Tigre reluctantly agreed. The next day, Tigre began his training with Elen and he had to select any weapon for his sparing while Lim watched silently from the sidelines. Both Tigre and Elen began to spar with Elen defending herself from Tigre's blind attacks. Elen wasn't impressed over Tigre's lack of aggression as she retaliate by attacking towards Tigre. Tigre had a hard time to parry and kept dodging her sword attacks, but he accidentally pinned down Elen and groped her breast, much to Elen's unexpected surprise. Lim immediately stepped in and struck Tigre's head with her sword's sheathe and asked Elen a permission to cut him. however, Elen calmed Lim by telling her that was just an accident, which confused Lim as she staring Tigre with her murderous stare. Elen continued that the incident was her mistake for underestimating Tigre's strength and if Lim unable to control her frustration, it would tainted their reputation. Even with her dissatisfaction, Lim reluctantly complied under Elen's order. Elen then pull Tigre up as he thanked her from Lim's attack. Elen responded with her light laughter and mumbling that usually winded up dead, much to Tigre's embarrassment. The sparing continued until sunset and they gone exhausted, with Tigre breath heavily than Elen and Lim. Elen remarked that the sparing has confirmed Tigre's weakness, and Lim told Tigre that she would physically train him. Regardless, Elen was impressed that his archery were still superior than anyone could imagined. Lim then took the weapons away, which Tigre was too exhausted to lend a hand. Elen then cheered Tigre up and told that Lim just evaluating him on her perspective view, which she further told him that Lim would show some degree of respect when he officially became her subordinate. Elen then told Tigre to take his rest while she would help Lim to collect the weapons, much to Tigre's speechless response since it would meant about his escape. Madan no Ou to Vanadis Volume 1 Page 130 Regardless, the Silver Wind Vanadis told Tigre that he can find the the maid or soldiers for directions, much to Tigre's speechless response. Regardless how he missed Alsace and his people, Tigre found it different that his received better treatment. Madan no Ou to Vanadis Volume 1 Page 131 Difference Between Leitmeritz and Alsace While indulging his daily meal, Madan no Ou to Vanadis Volume 1 Page 131 The seasonings and fragrance of the trout and the moderate acidity, though hardly grand, was simple and filled Tigre with warmth. The texture of the beef was exquisite, and the potato was well made. “It really was delicious. I wonder if Titta can make it some day...” Such thoughts came to him. Above all, his archery skills were accepted here. Lim disliked Tigre, though only with things “not dealing with the bow.” He recalled Elen's words. She asked him to become her subordinate. She looked him in the eye. She appraised him based on his abilities. ''--- For me, there is only the bow.'' He thought he should be in a place where he was accepted. That was hardly unnatural. “Well, it can't be helped.” Still, Titta and Alsace were important. “Anyway, I'll be forced to wake up early if I become her subordinate.” Lim would likely mercilessly wake him up. Also, there would be work, and it would be impossible for him to go hunting. Elen's bath Tigre decided to take find a public well and went off to take a bath. Despite Tigre's popularity, due to his status as prisoner, some were still discontent about Tigre. Furthermore, the well Tigre stumbled upon was preoccupied with 30 soldiers, so Tigre had to find somewhere serene for his bath. Madan no Ou to Vanadis Volume 1 Page 133 Just as he stumbled another well, Tigre met a naked Elen within the well while Elen greeted him normally. Tigre turned around in embarrassment and apologized to Elen for almost peeking with her. Elen instead told Tigre she wouldn't mind about since he also going to get his bath too and even in her embarrassment, as Leitmeritz's Vanadis “You don't have to apologize. You came to bathe, right? There's no need to go back.” Tigre did not understand. “Um, is it normal for a man and a woman to bathe together in Zhcted?” His mind was not operating normally, yet he somehow managed to squeeze words out. “It would no longer be amusing if the two were older than 6 or 7 years old.” She was clearly amused. She had not gotten angry, either. Tigre buried his head in his hands and stooped down on the ground. “I told you before, it's a bit embarrassing, but as a Vanadis, as leader of Leitmeritz, I must speak and act as is appropriate to my position. Even if it was surprising to be seen naked, I can't speak or act like a little girl.” “Ah, ah... I see.” If Tigre was calmer, he may have noticed Elen was washing up quite quickly. She had not spoken formally, either. “Are you here with your guard? Or are you alone?” “I'm alone now. If she stuck around me all day, it would be stifling. Besides, I was looking to take a bath anyway.” “Aren't you too defenseless? You were attacked by an assassin the other day.” Though she had spoken of the assassin, Tigre had not seen the assailant himself. “I'm not defenseless. My sword is nearby.” When she said that, he recalled the long-sword propped up against the well. Still, he was anxious. Suddenly, Elen spoke up. “By chance, did you come here not knowing this well was for women only?” “Is that... so?” “I often use it since it's near my room and office and the soldiers always kept their distance. Once Lim and the maids learned of it, they began using it. It became women-only before I was aware. Maybe I should have told you this.” “Really, I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time.” “Yeah, that's good. It's fine if it's just me, but if it's Lim or someone else, they would scream. Even I cannot protect you then.” He could not imagine the expressionless Lim screaming. Again, he heard the sound of water. “Are you not coming?” “When you are finished.” Though he thought she was teasing him, her voice sounded natural. It was hard for him not to answer curtly. “I got it. Wait a bit.” The sound of water continued as Tigre looked up at the dim sky. If he turned around, Elen would be there naked. He could not settle down. The sound of water was clearly audible. ''--- I should have left immediately after apologizing.'' Since she said to wait a little, he felt it difficult to move. Lunie the Baby Dragon The sound of rustling came from behind as something approached his feet. It was a young Dragon with a stocky body, its length about four chet (approximately forty centimeters). “Dragon...?” It was a living creature with wings similar to a bat, fluttering at an angle. Two horns grew from its head. Covering most of its body were rugged blue-green scales. The Dragon reared its head and looked at Tigre with sharp eyes. “This is my Dragon, Lunie.” He heard Elen's voice from behind. Incidentally, this creature was near her feet a while ago. The Dragon named Lunie narrowed its eyes and rubbed against Tigre's leg. “You're quite unusual.” Dragons were said to have high intelligence. Even at a young age, they could accurately identify a human face. This was the first time Tigre had seen such a young Dragon. He quietly bent his waist to get a better look. Lunie stopped moving and watched Tigre quietly; the wings on its back lightly shook. ''--- Its wings are moving firmly. Perhaps it's a .'' “Is this your first time seeing a Dragon?” “No. Two years ago, I saw one when hunting in the mountains. It was in an isolated area, about sixty or seventy chet (approximately six or seven meters), though it was an .” An adult Dragon ranges from one hundred to one-hundred-fifty chet. Though man can keep them while they are young until about half their adult size, it was still more than fifty chet. “You've got good luck. I've never seen a Dragon other than Lunie up until now.” “This Dragon has two eyes.” As he reached a hand out to stroke Lunie, it ran from Tigre and returned to its master. Elen smiled at the Dragon and lifted it in her arms, as if soothing a child. “An with one eye? What happened?” “It attacked me. After fighting it off, I somehow managed to escape. I thought I would die then.” A Dragon's combat efficiency was different from other animals. The large Dragon stamped the earth and mowed down trees. Tigre kept an eye on it while evading death many times. He somehow managed to defeat it using the terrain. “Fighting against a Dragon and winning is wonderful. By the way, what color were its scales?” “It was a brass color. Is there something wrong with that?” “Ah, that's good. In this country, it is not permissible to kill young or Black Dragons.” Tigre imagined the flag in his head upon hearing those words. Dragons were in the mythology of many countries. Dragons inhabited remote areas, even in Zhcted. Of the Dragons in Zhcted, the Black Dragon was a mythical creature. The Dragon with black scales granted protection to the person closest to it. It was a well known story. “My country does not have such things. Are there Dragon trainers in Zhcted?” “I don't know about individuals, but Dragons are not kept as a part of the army, since they're big eaters.” The latter half of her words were likely directed toward Lunie. “Still, you were not accepted, even though you defeated a Dragon?” “I couldn't show them the corpse. It was impossible to cut off any part of it, and I was tired. I thought to come back, but when I returned, a mudslide had covered it up.” “How disappointing.” “No, it's fine.” Silence followed. Only the sound of water could be heard. “... May I ask you one thing?” While looking up to the sky, Tigre anxiously asked a vague question. “Since there are assassins, can't you depend on His Majesty?” “Yes?” Seeing his doubtful reaction, she muttered in confusion. “Unfortunately, His Majesty will not move if there is no evidence. Since the enemy knows this, they come with the resolution to be crushed.” “... It's a serious situation, isn't it?” Tigre had a complex face. The King of Zhcted, the King of Brune, both just ignored things. “Let me ask you something.” 'The Vanadis Curiosity About Alsace' While Tigre bitterly thought about his cruel reality, Elen curiously asked Tigre about Alsace. Tigre proudly described everything about Alsace to Elen, from it's serene nature to friendly citizens. Hearing this from Tigre has prompted Elen took slight interest about Tigre's sleeping habit and further asked him if he has any interest to becoming the king to rule the land. Tigre humbly claimed that even being the king is great, this dream was too far fetched. Elen further asked about Brune discrimination against the archers, which Tigre calmly told her that it was common due to their humble backgrounds and even knights receive strong hostility, even if one of them joined the prestigious army. Elen then told Tigre that his father taught him well in archery, which Tigre replied that he has been playing a bow since young. No darkness could be heard in Tigre's voice as he spoke. “Your father taught you the bow well, given the situation.” “Though I don't remember, it seems I often played with a bow before I was of an age to think about it. Father saw that and encouraged me to continue if I was interested. Well, all my ancestors were hunters.” “Then I suppose I should express my gratitude to your father. After all, I met you – Then again, I would not have been pushed down or seen naked.” She spoke her last words with an ill-natured tone and growled at Tigre instinctively. “I'm finished. You can turn around now.” Looking back, Elen stood before him, having changed into a short robe, her long-sword at her waist. A thick cloth wrapped about her long, argent hair. Her white hands and feet popping out of her short robe presented a slightly amorous appearance. Since he could not look straight at her, Tigre stared at Lunie, crouched by her feet. “It was an interesting conversation. See you around.” The young Dragon followed after Elen and disappeared into the road covered by the trees. Tigre sighed as he decided to quickly clean himself. Lim's Surprise After Elen and Lunie left, Tigre began his bath until Lim interrupting him to find Elen. To her speechless surprise, Lim saw Tigre's naked body and while Tigre, who tried to conceal his embarrassment, told her not to worry about him, she screamed and threw the tub at Tigre. The Chaos Within Brune(Summary) When Elen asked Lim about her impression about Tigre, Lim remained speechless and urged Elen to restrict Tigre's movements. However, Elen claimed that there wasn't any prisoner like Tigre to adopt his new life and even befriends with enemies. Lim could only sigh and advised Elen that not everyone were pleased about Tigre but Elen gave a document to Lim as her answer of her reason for recruiting Tigre. The document contained a report regarding Brune since the previous battle in Dinant Plains and the aftermath was catastrophic. According to the report, Brune has suffered it worst tragedy when King Faron of Brune withdrawn from politics since Regnas's death and shut himself in his room. This further escalates the rivalry between Thenardier and Ganelon for the crown. As Lim remarked about Brune Dukes, Elen would only remain silent as she assumed that if Brune's civil conflict has reached Leitmeritz, which means it could have involving Zhcted as well. She further claimed that Brune aristocrats has little concern over Tigre's situation and the reason for the high ransom is because of his handicap for only using a bow. Nevertheless, Lim showed little sympathy about the situation (though she can't ignored the threat) and asked her if she used Brune chaotic situation to employ Tigre as her subordinate. Elen laughed and she teased Lim about her recent relationship with Tigre. Lim further questioned Elen's decision about the ransom since Thenardier and Ganelon might took the advantage and pay the ransom for Tigre. In response, Elen claimed that Tigre would not served either of them because it would not benefit him; moreover, both Brune princes were also among of many Brune aristocrats who scorned upon archers. Part 4: Mashas Futile Plea for Ransom (Summary) Elsewhere, Mashas discussed with an aristocrat about Tigre's ransom and promised that he would fully paid back with exact amount. However, the aristocrat apologized as he explained that since Prince Regnas's death, Brune's turmoil steepen further when the king was too sad to control the heated crown dispute between Thenardier and Ganelon. Mashas was shocked as he knew the both Thenardier and Ganelon were the king's relative by marriage, and with they are now hold the authority power, nobody would stop them both other than the king. Seeing it as a hopeless cause, Mashas could only mumbling his apology to both Titta and Bertrand for unable to rescue Tigre as promised. Character *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Rurick *Eleonora Viltaria *Limlisha *Mashas Rodant Trivia Source *Chapter 4 Reference Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 1